Those Eyes Completed
by Marie Willows
Summary: Once enemies, now lovers. Pairing: Draco x Harry


_Those Eyes_

Harry turned a corridor, alone his robe wisped about him as he hastily made his way to a room he knew so well. He was carrying only two essential items on him. His wand and his copy of Advanced Potion Making which once belonged to the, Half-Blood Prince.

Upon reaching his desired location, opposite a tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, he paced back and forth three times opposite it thinking, _I need a place to hide something …_ _I need a place to hide something … I need a place to hide something …_

And instantly in front of him appeared a giant door, which had not been there before. He entered, unsurprised but the sudden change and when he had made his way towards the back of the room the door vanished behind him without a sound. Now jogging, he headed straight for a small area he thought no one to look. It was a dark corner, cluttered with broken nick-knacks and 'guarded' he thought, by a stuffed life-sized troll.

When he came to his familiar hiding place, he was shocked to see someone there he hadn't expected. A skinny, tallish male, crouched over with his head in his hands sounding as If he was … crying?

Harry approached the man slowly, furrowing his brows and holding onto his wand tightly just in case he was forced to use it. He had an idea of who the man was but he couldn't be sure – he couldn't believe it. He placed his free hand on the man's shoulder gently. "Malfoy?" He asked confused.

Malfoy suddenly got to his feet, angry and shocked to see Potter of all people finding him like this. "Get your filthy hand away from me, Potter!" He spat. His eyes were red from crying and he walked away from Harry the moment he realized he had seen him like this, in this delicate state.

Harry cursed himself for what he was about to do. He ran up to Malfoy and grabbed the back of his arms, turning him towards himself as softly as he could, while Malfoy struggled to break free of Harry's grip. "I said get your filthy hands away from me Potter! What don't you understand?" Harry still didn't let him go. "Look, Malfoy." He said, as if he was forced to. "something or someone is bothering you. If you tell me what's wrong with you, I can help."

Draco shot him a cold stare. "I don't need help from _you_. Now let me go!" He added suddenly. Harry sighed. "Not until you tell me what's wrong, Malfoy." Draco's nostrils flared.

"Is this some sick game to you Potter? Ask Malfoy what's wrong and then laugh behind he's back at him later? Well I'm not falling for it, so you better let me go, now!"

"It's not a game Malfoy, I promise. And I wouldn't laugh at you, well not because of this reason." He added honestly. Draco eyed him darkly. He had given up attempting to struggle out of Harry's hold and being the only two in the room, he was sure no one would come to help him out of this mess anytime soon.

"Look _Potter_, this doesn't concern you. So just get your disgusting half-blood hands off me and let me _go_." Harry looked at him smugly.

"You're in no position to threaten me, Malfoy." And he knew he was right. Draco had always been skinny but lately he had been so thin he looked sickly. "Let me go right now Potter! Or I swear to_ you_, I will make your life very _unbearable_."

"Oh?" Harry eyed him mockingly. "Just how much worse could my life possibly be, Malfoy?" Harry didn't want to admit it but there was some truth to his words. Draco started again, "Look _Potter_, if you don't let me go I-ll –"but his sentence was cut half-way when he went limp and barely missed the ground only when Harry re-caught him in his grip. Draco's fainting had stunned Harry and he quickly went about conjuring items that might help Draco come back to consciousness.

Harry thought he should take Draco to the school infirmity; he swore he could hear Hermione's voice telling him; "_Harry, taking Draco to the infirmary is the right thing to do. If he doesn't meet the proper medical assistance –_"Then the voice trailed off as he shook his head trying to quiet her input. Although he agreed with Hermione's argument taking place inside his head he ignored it. Draco had been acting so strange lately; he had to know what it was that was affecting him. "_After all it could be something diabolica_l." He told himself silently but it was a weak justification as to why he felt so strongly about helping Draco Malfoy of all people.

Harry muttered a spell quietly and around Draco's unconscious wrists and ankles, fastened pieces of rope, knotting itself tightly around him, holding him into place. When Harry saw Draco had still not come back to consciousness, he whispered: "Aguamenti." And a stream of water fell on Draco's face, forcing his eyes open slowly to quickly flash anger and outrage towards Harry who had him tied up and at his mercy.

"You're sick _Potter_! Let me go now!" Something else flashed behind Draco's eyes. Fear?

"No, Malfoy. Not until you tell me what's going on." Harry said quietly. Draco struggled to avert Harry's eyes. "Wait 'till I get out and everyone hears about the sick games Potter likes to play!" Draco's last statement lacked the usual ferocity he often affiliated with his words. This made Harry curious and _worried_? Clearing his thoughts, he pressed on with the interrogation. "Look Malfoy, you don't go free until you're willing to tell me what it is that's … changing you."

Draco eyed Harry coldly. "Fine then _Potter_. Have it your way. Just me and you in this room for the rest of eternity. Happy? All your dreams are coming true." He smirked. Harry rolled his eyes but turned his head to hide the strange blush that was rising from his cheeks.

He composed himself and then continued. "_Malfoy,_ I know you want out, so tell me, what is going on lately?" He looked up into Harry's eyes and half-smiled.

"Don't you want out too? Or is this really what you've dreamed of Potter? Me and you alone and me, all tied up." He was avoiding Harry's question.

"This _isn't_ funny, Malfoy. I'm serious."

"No, I'm serious." He cut the rest of Harry's sentence off before he could start it. "Would you like to be alone with me? _Potter_?" He winked, a sparkle of playfulness behind those grey, mischievous eyes.

Curiosity rose within Harry and he shook it off as mere consideration for Malfoy's health. Wasn't this night weird enough when he had first thought to help Malfoy get over whatever or whomever it was that was making him so, ill?

"Just tell me what it is you're doing here Malfoy, so I can be on my way." This time Harry ignored Draco's sentence. Draco smirked at Harry's lack of an answer. "Can I trust you'll let me go after I tell you _Potter_?" He spat. Harry nodded.

"That was part of the deal." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, _Potter_. I've been working on … repairing something." He added suddenly, unsure if he should go on. Harry knew he wasn't telling him the whole truth but an answer at least, was good enough. "_What_, Malfoy?"

"A … a cabinet." He spoke, a little frightened.

"What's wrong with this cabinet?" Harry heard himself ask. Draco tried to gather his usual composure back as not to attract suspicion. "Just a cabinet, Potter. It takes me to Diagon Alley whenever I want to go. It's good to get away from all the low sorts at this _school_ for once and a while." The way he emphasized the word school made it sound like he was referring to Hogwarts as a dump of some sort. Harry didn't like this. "Why _Malfoy_?" His fist clenched a little. Draco seeing this chose his next words carefully.

"Because, _Potter._ I just need to get out once and a while okay?"

"_Prove it to me, Malfoy_." Harry spat.

"Oh. Care for a date _Potter_? Something romantic?"

"_Show me, Malfoy_." He said, his face growing red with anger as Malfoy further insulted him.

"Okay, okay, Potter. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He started to laugh lightly, which seemed to sooth Harry a little. That fact felt strange to him.

"Are you going to untie me _Potter_? How am I going to show you? Sometimes Potter I wonder if you really do have a brain inside your big head."

Harry ignored his insult. "You're not going to show me," he said with a sly smile. "You're going to tell me where it is." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Really Potter? You enjoy this _don't_ you? You like me tied up like a common mud-blood pet." Harry's eyes bulged, his teeth bared in fury. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Malfoy realizing his mistake changed his attitude, for the time being. "Fine Potter. I'll tell you where the cabinet is. Better yet." He added, noticing Harry still hadn't calmed down. "I'll take you for a test drive with me." Harry pulled Draco up roughly by the rope around his wrists. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN MALFOY!" Draco realizing the current situation was not in his advantage said nothing. After a moment passed Harry's anger started to calm down. Realizing the tight grip he had on the rope around Malfoy he flinched a little, settling Draco back on his own two feet beside him.

"..Malfoy?" He asked through clenched teeth. He was trying to suppress his rage.

"Over there, Potter." He pointed to the opposite corner of the room. Harry grabbed a hold on Draco's arm and pulled him along while he headed for the big, blue cabinet. Draco didn't speak the whole way until they reached the object of Harry's desire. He felt it wise to let Harry's rage cool before he spoke again. "Happy now, _Potter_?"

"Well, Malfoy." Harry said, the both of them in front of the cabinet. "How does it work?" Harry's rage seemed to have subsided completely by now and Draco found himself surprised to be relieved by this information. "You step in here alone or with someone. I'll be stepping in here with you shortly, _Potter_." He smiled a fake smile, its falseness evident to both present." But it still needs maintenance at the moment, because you can only use this cabinet for two people during a period of time."

"So once we step through no one else can until we come back?"

"Yes Potter, well only two for the moment until I fix this hunk of junk." Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"We go together at the same time, Malfoy. No funny business."

"You funny? I doubt it _Potter_." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Malfoy. Get in the cabinet with me." When he finished his words he grabbed Malfoy and gentled tugged him inside. When they were inside the cabinet Harry realized the set back of only two people being able to use the object at once. It was cramped. Harry could feel his chest on Malfoy's as they awkwardly tried to avoid that fact. Any closer and other parts of their body would be touching.

"Have you … shown anyone else this cabinet Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to ease the uneasiness between them.

"Sometimes I take this for a test with Pansy." Draco smirked. Harry looked a little … crestfallen? Draco snickered. "You jealous, _Potter_?" Harry shook his head … a little too fast. The whole act looked like a bad 'cover-up.'

"Just say the spell to take us to Diagon Alley _Malfoy_." He added, trying to recover from his unexplainable tinge of jealousy.

"_teleport via casa." _Mumbled Draco and with a shoot forward, the cabinet seemed to wobble, as if being sucked through a miniature tunnel which connected itself right to this spot and spat out in a second reappearing inside the shop, _Borgin and Burkes._Harry eyed Draco suspiciously. "Why this shop _Malfoy_? Of all the shops in Diagon Alley, it takes us to _Borgin and Burkes._"

"It's where the other _twin_ cabinet is located, _Potter_." Draco answered, trying to sound truthful. Harry kept his gaze on Draco. "I want a drink, Potter." Draco added suddenly trying to lead Harry's mind away from any questions it might ask him about the whole cabinet business.

Harry said nothing. "Look, how about you take me to The Leaky Cauldron at least _Potter_. Arguing with you nearly all night has made me parched."

Harry finally spoke. "Alright Malfoy. But be on your best behavior. And one last thing," he said taking out his wand. He spoke some words Malfoy recognized and as soon as he did, Malfoy's bonds were invisible. "A little over precautious don't you think Potter? I'm in no physical state to escape. Or maybe all this effort is because you do care." He snickered.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." And yet Harry felt he had lied. He led Draco by the arm anyway he could without looking too suspicious. He ended up locking his arm in Draco's and the whole scene looked rather, _silly._

"Quite the gentleman, _Potter_." Malfoy sneered. Harry said nothing as they took a seat at the bar inside.

"Well, _Malfoy_." Harry said after a while. "Aren't you going to order anything?"

"I was just getting to that, _Potter_." Draco answered falsely. He had nearly forgotten why he had lured Harry to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Two firewhiskies bartender. Make it snappy, we haven't got all day." Harry elbowed him roughly.

"_Malfoy_, we aren't old enough to have firewhiskys." He whispered.

"Oh, grow up _Potter_. What's the worst that could happen?" Shaking off his thoughts he accepted the friewhiskys placed before them only a little while later.

The bartender looked oddly at them. First to the way they still had their arms locked together and then to their faces. Before he could ask them something Draco spoke up, "What're you looking at _bartender_? Here's what we owe you." Draco placed four Galleons on the bar's wooden surface and stared at him longer as if giving him the opportunity to leave. He did so, taking his money, though with a suspicious stare.

"_Malfoy_, that wasn't very nice." Harry scolded quietly.

"Oh, shut up and drink your firewhisky, _Potter_." After having drunk their firewhiskies and a few more, courtesy of the trapped Malfoy, Harry and Draco decided it was time to head back to Hogwarts.

Both their throats had felt like fire and their inhibitions hazy. They staggered onto the cobblestone streets trying to find Borgin and Burkes in the blue light of the full moon. Draco lost his footing and down he fell, his head almost hitting the street before Harry caught him. Harry propped Draco against a wall of a store he didn't recognize, His knees pulled up onto his chest.

Harry knelt down beside him, shaking him gently. "Draco?" After a minute of silence Harry shook him harder. "Draco!" Draco opened his eyes slowly.

"What, _Potter_? I'm right here. No need for shouting." Harry smirked. That was the Draco he knew.

He stared into Draco's eyes making sure he was conscious enough to start walking again to Borgin and Burkes. Suddenly as if his heart had been tugged on lightly, he became aware of himself staring into Draco's grey eyes longer then he had intended. His once usual, cold eyes, were filled with a hint of warmness. He saw their colour match the light from the moon and before he could think he closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Draco's softly and tenderly.

The kiss was the sweetest, most _right_ thing he had felt himself doing in a long time. He felt himself pushed back, a little too roughly before he could continue and saw in front of him an uncharacteristic shocked Draco. "What're you doing _Potter_?"

"I-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"What am I to you? Some _Draco_ in distress? _Gosh Potter_, if I had knew that was what you were into, I'd never let you see me like _this_." He motioned to his frail state of physical being.

Harry mentally agreed with Draco. He wasn't in a good condition at the time being, Harry had to get him back to Hogwarts to seek medical assistance. "Malfoy, let's just get you back to Hogwarts then." Harry said a little crest fallen. Draco unable to walk was picked up by Harry in protest. "Put me down, _Potter_. I don't need your saving." Harry ignored him, carrying him in his two strong arms, Draco's head bobbing slightly with every step Harry took.

They had only a small walk to Borgin and Burkes now when Harry heard a familiar sound from behind, in the distance. Dread filled Harry and he knew some it was a side effect from coming into contact with this particular creature. "Why are we stopping _Potter_? What do you want to kiss me again? I'd rather die." Draco's last insult hurt Harry more then they usually did but he tried to push that feeling to the back of his mind. Right now he had to hide Draco and fast.

Under the stone curve of a building, Harry placed Draco softly against its stone wall, on the street that cut underneath the bottom floor of the giant dwelling. Harry wasn't sure where he was now, his main focus to chase away the monster that was following them suddenly, as if from nowhere.

"Stay, _Malfoy_." It was more of a command than advice. Draco sneered.

"And where would I go, _Potter_?" Again Harry ignored him and ran off to the area where the creature could be scarcely heard, its voice of dread falling upon the night air, bringing with it a harsh chill.

He held his wand up steady and whispered, " Lumos." Instantly from the tip of Harry's wand was light and he ran forward still, towards the wicked being that Harry detested so much.

Draco, alone sat mumbling to himself. "Stupid, _Potter._ Why are you like this? Why are you repairing a cabinet? _Why are you so stupid Potter?_" He snickered to himself. "Yeah, that's a good one."

He looked at how his arms and legs where folded. If only he had his wand. "_Knowing Potter he would have left it in The Room of requirement._" He thought. He heard a presence move behind him. "About time _Potter._ What were you doing? Buying me chocolate or roses? That's rich. Just take me back to Hogwarts so I can tell everyone how much in love with me you are." He snickered again. "What's the problem? Cat got your tongue, _Potter_?"

His face went if possible, even more paler when he saw what it was that had made its presence known. In a black, decaying cloak floating in its own black gas-like substance breathed heavily a dementor, eyeing Draco with malicious intent.

"P-Potter!" He yelled. Helpless and wand less he was at the creature's mercy. And they weren't infamous for that.

Harry not too far from Draco was in the company of a dementor himself, it cocked it's head mechanically towards Harry and instantly zoomed forwards towards his prey. He sensed the fear and sadness welling up inside of him and took this as a chance to strike. Harry closing his eyes and thinking of his parent's memory and that of his friends, shouted "Expecto Patronum!" From the end of his wand galloped a stag head strong in the direction of the dementor. Its bright blue-white light made the creature cower and finally fly away to a darker abode.

Harry watched the monster head for the darkness outside of town and sighed with relief, his chest panting, rising and falling quickly. His relief faded shortly when he heard Draco's weak voice yell, "H-help! Anyone!" Harry and his patronus headed towards the sound with all the speed they could muster, Harry's patronus reaching the scene first. The dementor was sucking the happiness from Draco, all that was left within him. Having no more good memories from the boy to take, the monster proceeded to kiss Draco on his blue lips.

The stag rammed the dark creature with its antlers and it flew back, disorientated. Harry kept his wand pointed upwards towards the foul monster and it screeched, an awful sound before gliding away quickly to another place, devoid of light.

Harry's patronus stayed summoned a little while longer, making sure the coast was 'clear' of anymore dementor attacks. Harry was pulling Draco up gently, shaking him softly. Draco was in shock and shivering from the cold presence the monster had cast before. Harry, thinking quickly sent the patronus back inside his wand and whispered, "Lumous." The small heat from Harry's lit wand was warming Draco up slowly. Knowing his spell wasn't doing the job fast enough he held Draco tightly and rubbed his hand up and down Draco's arm, causing friction.

"You don't have to do this, H-Harry." He said shuttering. Harry nodded shortly before speaking, surprised. "You said my name … Draco."

"Of course I did, I can call you _idiot_ if you want." Harry smiled, Draco was regaining his composure.

"Harry will do, Draco." He smiled genuinely. Thinking quickly, Harry decided it would be wise to head back to Borgin and Burkes and enter the vanishing cabinet which lead to Hogwarts through its 'twin'.

Draco agreed and Harry helped Draco back on his feet. They made their way towards Borgin and Burkes at a slow pace. Draco, slumped on Harry for support, pulled on Harry's robes lightly, signaling him to stop. Harry looked down at the frail Draco. "What is it D-Draco?" The word still sounded odd on his lips.

Looking up at Harry, with the full moon lighting his facial features handsomely, he took Harry's jaw in his pale fingertips and kissed him with such ferocity it shocked Harry to his core. Although surprised, he was not disgusted in anyway; instead finding himself letting Draco frantically kiss him, as though he had held in this thought, this curiosity to do so all these years while he had known Harry.

Draco felt the rough black subtle of Harry's facial hair under his hands. As the kiss felt deeper, (which Harry thought impossible) he quickly pulled Draco closer to him, by his slender back. The two were one, touching and withering on each other as they kissed so powerfully, letting out so much frustration and sheer love for one another at the same time.

Harry felt the moonlight pierce his eyelids but he did not open them. He was too satisfied in the grip of Draco Malfoy and the closeness. Draco's hands stayed on Harry's strong jawline, still tied together at the wrists as they expressed their love on a deserted street within Diagon Alley.

Their lips parted with a kiss as a noise close by startled them. Draco winked, "Am I making you randy, _Potter_?"

"_Yes… yes… yes…" _"In your dreams Malfoy." Harry spoke, betraying his true thoughts. "Come on … we have to get a move on."

"And ruin all the fun?" Draco smirked arrogantly. "Isn't this what you wanted Harry?"

"_I do._"Harry chose to ignore his thoughts again. "We have to get a move on, _Draco._" He locked his arm in Draco's like he had done before and a staggering Draco leaned on him not saying a word.

They reached the door of Borgin and Burkes, Harry whispering, "Alohomora." And once again, the door they had locked, while closing it behind them upon departure, was open again instantly.

They made sure to close the door behind them, to leave the door locked as it had been before they left the shop the first time. Harry led Draco into the cabinet first, getting inside himself only a second later.

In a blink they were back in the Borgin and Burkes 'twin' cabinet, situated in The Room of Requirement. Before letting Draco out, Harry asked him a question he needed to know the answer to. "Draco?"

"Spit it out _Potter_." He said, smug.

"Why did you kiss me just then?" Draco rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious.

"You saved me Potter. If I had my wand I could have done something. But I didn't … so thanks _Potter_." He added earnestly.

Harry nodded. "So it was a thank you kiss then?"

"Oh, come on _Potter_." Draco said in slight disgust. "You're not too bad. I mean you're more interesting than _Pansy._" Harry's heart beat faster at his words.

"Didn't you say you'd rather die than kiss me?" Harry questioned, wanting to find out Draco's true intention. "Lies, _Potter._ I'll repeat for the last time, you're not _too_ bad." These words would have hurt Harry a little but Draco winked after he had finished them, to imply he wasn't exactly truthful.

"Look _Potter_, I'll show you just how not bad you are." And with that he pulled Harry's jaw closer to his again and kissed him as passionately as he had before. Harry signaled the OK to go on with a wink from Draco, locked lips with Draco again, while he lifted his arms against the inside of the cabinet still bound by invisible bonds.

Harry wrapped them closer into an intense hug only outweighed by the intensity of their kiss. Every part of their bodies was touching the others. Harry let his arms close around Draco's narrow slender hips.

And every second that passed didn't matter; they were joined by the lips, incredulous to the world around them. Their kiss and the feeling between them was the only thing that existed.

It seemed that time had passed too quickly while they were alone in that cabinet only breaking from their kiss, to take in some much needed air. They panted and gasped their hearts racing. And Harry had the urge to take Draco's shirt off. To see the thin, pale flesh beneath. Fear stopped him, they were in Hogwarts now and things were different. How far did Draco want to take this? How much would their lives change if they declared their love for one another in public?

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought this. Draco seeing the change of mood, asked him softly. "You don't regret this do you, _Potter?_" Harry shook his head, honestly.

"What about everyone else?" He asked, frantic for an answer. "What will we be like in front of everyone? This is probably too much for them."

"Who _cares_ about them?" Draco exclaimed. "They don't matter, _Potter_. Only you do." He rolled his eyes as if this fact was obvious. And for the first time that night, Harry embraced Draco's soft jaw within his hands and kissed him with passionate relief and happiness.

This was too surreal. There must be a catch. Once enemies… now lovers. Harry wondered how this all had happened within one day.

When Harry broke from the kiss gently, he placed his hands on back of Draco's robes, taking it off Draco as slowly and sensually as he could. We would make Draco wait for this oh yes he would. Draco impatient for a greater deep embrace held his head back, in a hurried sigh.

As his robes fell to the bottom of the blue, chipped cabinet without a noise, He let out another sigh, deeper and quicker at the same time. Draco closed his eyes waiting, _wanting_ as Harry removed his jumper and shirt together and threw them with such eagerness to the floor that Draco's eyes darted open. Smiling Harry pulled the shirtless Draco closer towards him in the small confinement of the cabinet with a light tug on his green and silver tie.

Draco's face tilted towards Harry's own and waited in anticipation for a sweet, tender kiss as Harry studied his facial features. He ran his rugged hand over his soft, pale jaw line and down to his chin, kissing it softly. Draco let out a small moan as he waited for what was to come. Harry's eyes locked on Draco's lips, smiling in appreciation. He ran two fingers over his plump, bottom lip slowly and downwards, his lip following his fingers direction and flicking back up softly into position as he removed them, making Draco wonder if they had really been there at all.

Harry was making Draco wait, _teasing_ him. He stared into Draco's eyes, taking in all his features and staring in wonder. This man was so beautiful and _his._ The joyful thought pushed Harry to finally meet Draco's lips with Draco not only wanting his kiss anymore but _needing_ it.

The kiss' intensity was furious but not from hatred or loathing but because their love had been repressed so long, that it now came out in one act of passion; both of them were breathing heavily through their nostrils and Harry, moving his hands along Draco's jaw with every new direction their kiss had taken them only lengthened the loving action, until it seemed their kiss lasted an eternity.

Breaking away from each other, simultaneously panting and shaking with a mixture of strong, emotions Harry pulled Draco onto himself and whispered an incantation Draco knew well. The ropes that restrained Draco had faded into nothingness and Harry nodded, Draco not understanding.

"You're free to go anytime you want Malfoy. Things don't have to get serious."

Instantly Draco locked his lips onto Harry's and continued the previous kiss with fevered intensity. As Draco cupped Harry's jawline in his soft, velvet hands Harry slithered his finger tips over his pale neck, his collarbone and further northwards, making Draco shiver every inch he touched lower on his sweet, slender torso.

Draco broke from the kiss suddenly, by the unexpected pleasure when Harry slid his fingers underneath the elastic of Draco's pants. He was letting them rest on Draco's pronounced hip bones, cold on his warm flesh.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes unreadable. "Remember Draco, things don't have to get serious."

Malfoy placed a hand on each elbow of Harry's, guiding him out of the cabinet and shifting his weight downwards. He placed his back on the hard floor of the Room of Requirement and Harry removed his hands from within Draco's trousers; placing his palms on either side of Draco's sweet, anxious face.

Harry looked at Draco below him, worried. "Are you sure this is what you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled, lust playing behind his eyes. "Shutup and do me _Potter._" Harry smirked and leaned in for another, electrifying kiss…

The Room of Requirement brightened as though the first light of the day had penetrated its walls, regardless. Draco woke up, squinting slightly as he saw Harry still fast asleep below him. He shifted his weight slowly, trying not to disturb Harry's slumber. He sensed Crabble and Goyle would be wondering where he was by now. Getting to his feet he went to pick up Harry's robe which was thrown several metres away from them. He smiled, holding it in his white, slender hands and remembering the events that had passed them the previous night. Both Harry and he had lost their virginity that night. Well not their _virginity_ but their virginity with another wizard, of course.

This new type of love was very foreign to both of them but when they were together it felt so _natural_ that they embraced it whole heartedly. Besides, after this night they couldn't envision themselves with any other person. They knew each other's strengths and weakness' without even discussing them.

Laying Harry's robe over his naked flesh carefully, Draco smiled genuinely, having only done so since Harry and he had first declared their love for each other. Before he left Harry alone to sleep in silence he conjured some parchment and charmed a quill to write his thoughts.

Having folded the letter when he was finished writing it, he left it on Harry's chest, it sighing up and down with every sweet breath Harry took.

Harry woke up pleasantly, a smile forming at his lips as he remembered the way Draco had felt and tasted. He had thought himself lucky, only since he and Draco had embraced their love for one another. When he moved he noticed he was no longer naked and a strange piece of paper was lying on his rib cage. He opened it slowly, curious. It read:

Dear Potter

Didn't I make your night _magical?_

Care for another go again tonight?

Same place, say midnight?

- Draco. L. Malfoy

Harry folded the letter laughing. _Of course he would be there._

Harry was anxious to get the day over with and for midnight to come as quick as it could, thinking only of Draco and the Room of Requirement. He had passed Draco in a hallway earlier making some insult towards him as he walked by with his 'cronies' Crabble and Goyle. He looked at him confused; silent. It was only when Crabble and Goyle had their backs turned towards him that Draco winked at Harry and Harry smiled back; going to prepare himself for one of the many nights he and Draco would be sharing together in the Room of Requirement, happily and lovingly.

~Fin~


End file.
